Pokémon: Fusionstorm Birth of the Chimeraborns
by Wolferjay OC Factory
Summary: This story takes place in wonderous region of Novabloom an area where science has advanced such scales that machines capable of slowing and speeding up time exist for commercial purposes. This story is about the Evil Team Chimera who set forth to create new Pokémon through genetic splicing and breeding and the revenge and life of these newly created Pokémon. May contain M contents.
1. Introduction

Author's note: Firstly this is only an introduction of the actual story and simply shows an idea of what it is about. Next I am looking for interested writers who won't suddenly give up on the series to join as a collaboration. For the collaboration each person will be writing their own chapter which features their characters be they trainers or Chimera Pokémon which will be sent to me them posted. If joining as a trainer using a Chimera Pokémon the number of pokémon used to create it is the number of slots that pokémon uses for example a Chimera Pokémon of 4 pokémon takes 4 slots and the trainer can then only carry two extra pokemon even if not kept inside a Pokéball. Also if interested this story will be rated as M for gore and other mature content. Enjoy and PM me if interested.

The wonderful world of Pokémon filled with numerous creatures both big and small, but regardless of their size each individual Pokémon holds dangerous power. Many Pokémon team up with a trainer and other Pokémon to battle, train and grow stronger and closer to each other. Though many trainers treat their Pokémon with kindness and love there exist few organizations who aim to use them as weapons to achieve their dark desires. One such organization is the devastating Team Chimera.

The Novabloom Region, Spring

River Lily Island off the coast of Glorydew city home of the 7th gym in the Novabloom Region

On this large Private Island is the Research and Development Laboratory of Team Chimera which deals in the genetic splicing and breeding of Pokémon to create new Pokémon. For years they have been able to create Pokémon hybrids of various combinations of different Pokémon.

"This will be the final tests in our experiments of combining Pokémon. The birth of the 6th generation Chimeras by fusing 6 different Pokémon we will be conducting 6 Chimera birthings at once since the pervious generation was highly successful. Begin the preparations and start the procedure at 00:00 hours", A domineering voice said.

Numerous scientist began shouting out loud, "Pokémon DNA loaded into the six different vials at each station" "Station 1 birth tube conditions all green" "Station 2 birth tube conditions all green" "Station 3 birth tube conditions all green" "Stations 4 and 5 birth tubes nearing yellow status but otherwise all green" "Station 6 birth tube conditions all green"

"Awaiting 00:00 hours to engage procedures. T-minus 15mins til procedures", The voice of the head scientist said. "Confirm Stations and Samples crew."

The numerous scientist replied, "Station 1 base form Scyther extra samples include Muk, Golem, Tentacool, Hitmonlee and Tangela. All DNA vials reading green" "Station 2 base form Houndoom extra samples include Aron, Kadabra, Electrode, Gastly and Lapras. All DNA vials reading green" "Station 3 base form Flygon extra samples include Minun, Plusle, Torkoal, Cottonee and Swablu. All DNA vials reading all green" "Station 4 base form Nincada extra samples include Parasect, Pinsir, Staraptor, Shiftry and Joltik. All DNA vials reading green" "Station 5 base form Eevee extra samples include Aegislash, Cosmog, Kirlia, Umbreon and Snivy. All DNA vials reading green" "Station 6 base form Locario extra samples include Talonflame, Ninjask, Arcanine, Crawduant and Shroomish. All DNA vials reading green"

"Great now finish all final prep", the head scientist ordered.

"Commander Grande, let's us celebrate to the success of our new generation", the scientist declared as he gave a glass of champagne to Team Chimera's Leader, Commander Grief Grande a towering man standing at 7' tall with a big muscular body.

"Division Head, celebrations must always be held only after actually accomplishing the task not before. Also I heard your mention that Station 4 and 5's Birthing Tubes were reading slight abnormalities is it then wise to ignore this?" Commander Grande expressed his concerns.

"Not to worry Commander that is still inside normal conditions to proceed", the head scientist reassured Commander Grande.

"I hope you are right, because if we were to have an incident similar to the Mewtwo experiments of team rocket, you would be held accountable", Commander Grande replied.

The clock struck 00:00 hours

The head scientist shook his head in understanding and then ordered the crew, "All crewmen begin the procedures now."

"Engaging procedures" "Stations 1 through 6 DNA vials open" "Birthing tubes filling with anominaic fluid" "DNA samples being gathered in the central area of the tube" "All DNA vials are now completely empty closing and detaching vials from birthing tubes" "Commencing DNA compression through way of cellular magnetism" "All DNA in Birthing tubes 1,2,3,4 and 6 are in perfect compression" "DNA of Cosmog and Aegislash still being compressed" "Increasing magnetism to rank 5" "DNA of Aegislash now compressed" "further increasing magnetism to rank 7" "DNA of Cosmog now compressed" "All birthing tubes in perfect compression" "Now commencing DNA fusion" "Station 1-6 fusion complete" "All stations now forming nuclei inside birthing tubes" "Anominaic sac forming" "Sac hardening" "Now confirming Pokémon eggs formation in all birthing tubes" "Procedure has ended in success"

"The 6th generation stage 1 is now complete remove the eggs from the birthing tubes and move them to the hatching area for stage 2", The head scientist instructed.

"Head scientist congratulations on the creation of the 6th gens. I expect to see the newborns in a week as like the pervious generations", Commander Grande said as he walked out the door and left the laboratory.

The Hatching Sector of the Laboratory, made to speed up the hatching of pokéeggs by placing them in their ideal environment and equipped with time alteration machines.

The numerous crewmen read out the information of the 6th gen eggs for final confirmation, "Station 1 poké egg appears as green at the bottom with purple stripes running in a wave around the midsection and brown rock designs at the top" "Station 2 poké egg appears as two large steel on the side from top to bottom and about 10cm in width for each while have blue, red and purple flame in the midsection" "Station 3 poké egg appears as two wings similar to flygon's surrounding the egg forming a ring and white everywhere else with a small bolt symbol near the top of the egg" "Station 4 poké egg appears as 4 bone rib-like symbols on each side lined with feathers and leaves with a brown base color everywhere else" "Station 5 poké egg appears as rainbow colored with brown at the bottom" "Station 6 poké egg appears as two giant arms grasping a large flame with green color everwhere else"

"Ok place Station 1 in the insect/poison area, Station 2 in the steel/ground area, Station 3 in the flying/dragon area, Station 4 in the bug/grass area, Station 5 in the Normal type area and Station 6 in the fighting/physic area", the head scientist ordered.


	2. Vision of Son, Mother's birth

Author's note: First official chapter release now although it doesn't start with a mention of the main character like most other stories would do, it does give a description of both the main character and his mother. This specifically tells of the life story of a Chimera born 7th generation Pokémon or 7th gen Chimera Pokémon which I realized isn't really that much shorter but its easier so whatevs. Also I am still taking authors who would be interested in joining this story, simply Pm me and we will discuss

Five days later

"Division Head! Sir the eggs are about to hatch", an unnamed crewman informed him.

"That is great! They are a bit ahead of schedule, but that is not important. Go prepare the Mind balls to capture the 6 gens", the head scientist instructed the crewmen who gather in groups of three's at each station awaiting the eggs' hatching.

"Thump! Thomp! Thump! Thomp! Thump! Thomp!"

The eggs each began plusating and with one final thump all the eggs lit up and glowed brightly as they began to change shape into their new forms.

"Careful! No one throw until I command otherwise you might ruin the hatching process and kill the sample. Get ready!" The head scientist shouted as he watch the samples on the monitors to perfectly time the end of the process.

The glow of the Pokémon grew dimmer bit by bit and their color began to take the place of it. In a second the glow was completely gone and the Pokémon had began to open their eyes.

"NOW! First catchers release your Mind balls", the scientist ordered as one of the three crewmen at each station stepped forward and flung the oddly shaped Pokéballs which hit each of the newly hatched Pokémon straight in the middle of their forehead then bounced off and opened up causing the Pokémon to be sucked into it. The ball then shut tightly and landed on the ground then shook as the button in the middle blinked. Three of the six Pokéball stood perfectly still and stopped blinking while the other three Pokèball bursted opened freeing them. In Station 1 there stood a Pokémon about 5' tall with a head similar to that of Scyther's but purple and having a brown rock stuck in the middle of its forehead, with its body appearing to encased in large stones with purple goo visible through the cracks, where its skin wasn't encased in stone was purple as well. These stones ran from just below its chin down its neck, all over its body, stopping both its wrists and ankles. On its back were two wings which could be hidden under its stone encase skin. Its arms were three fingered which it could use for punch attacks and in survival situations a hidden blade in each arm the length of its elbow to about 4" pass the tip of its fingers, these blades would lodge itself between two of the non-thumb fingers. Just below its arms' position are two holes on both side of its torso from these hole it rapidly shoots out tentacles each tipped with a stinger which release highly potent vemon. Station 4 bug like creature with six furry legs, two arms with a blade at the tip where fingers would usually be, two large horns in the front of its head to grab and crush its preys, a large mushroom which could be mistake for a turtle like shell on its back and on the sides of mushroom like shell were two large wings similar to those found on Staraptor. Station 5 kept a Pokémon on all fours with completely black fur from its neck downwards with gold circles on the top of all its limbs, a large shield covered its back and two ribbon-like arms came out of it, on the waist line of it was two white fin-like structures from just beside where its tail started to about 2" on its underbelly, a black tail tipped with a three tip leaf-like fan, golden strips were around its wrist,ankles,elbows and knees on each of its limbs and white fluffy mane around its neck with a clear visored helm as a head usual eevee ears poking out of the top of it and having a gaseous black face with green eyes inside the helmet. The three Pokémon began the thrash about breaking the environments.

"Stations 1, 4 and 5 have broken free from the Pokéballs. Stations 2,3 and 6 safely secured beginning transport", the crewmen announced.

"Second catchers prepare yourselves, first catchers switch to battlers and weaken the samples but don't injury them too much. You are Authorized to use 1st gen to battle, commence capture tactics 2", the head scientist issued his commands.

The first crewmen who threw the Pokéballs took out a Pokéball from under their lab coats and enlarged it the tossed it releasing the 1st gen Chimeras. Station 5's 1st gen was a fusion of Beedrill and Arcanine it had the visual traits of a Beedrill with a furry body, a mane around its neck and flames spiraling around its drill-like arms which had fur around the base as well named Blazdrill. Station 1's crewman carried a 1st gen fusion of Haunter and Meinshao which appeared as completely black Meinshao with a floating torso and arms, its legs though not attached to it torso physically still functioned the same called Meinter. The crewman in Station 4 released a 1st gen fusion of Houndoom and Ursaring, this creature stood as tall as the usual Ursaring species and had black fur with two curved back horns on the top of its head, a large bone-like band around both its arms and a skeletal structure on its back and chest both connecting to form a torso given the name Ursadoom.

At the appearance of the 1st gens the newly borned 6th gens in Station 1 and 4 both quickly launched an attack. Station 1 charged at its enemy head-on, while Station 4 shot strings out of its mouth trying to encase its enemy. In Station 1 the creatures charge was met with equal force as Meinter held its floating arms forward to stop its charging, while in Station 4 Ursadoom who was being wrapped in strings grasped the strings with its arms and ripped them off.

"Meinter, Use Mach Punch!", the crewman in Station 1 ordered as Meinter moved right arm away from the creature and formed a fist then at highspeed fired it straight into its face causing it to be launched into the air to the left.

"Ursadoom, Stomp! Go!", the Station 4 crewman instructed causing Ursadoom to lift its large leg into the air then force it down onto the creature knocking it backwards.

Both 6th gen creatures in Station 1 and 4 stood up with feirce looks in their eyes as they both attacked again. This time Station 4 began slashing away at Ursadoom's legs causing them to bleed and the large creature to roar in pain, meanwhile in Station one the creature charged again into Meinter forcing its arms backwards closer to its body then four tentacles sprung out of its sides and stuck into Meinter's chest releasing large amounts of poison then retracted to the holes in its side. Not even 5 seconds like Meinter's arms and torso fell to the ground with blood flowing out its mouth and eyes. The creature in Station 1 then leapt forward and grabbed the two crewmen infront of it by their necks with its arms and released its razor-sharp arm blades slicing their head clean in two as blood gushed out into the air. The final crewman who were behind the other two quickly threw the Pokéball towards the creature as he ran away in horror. The creature saw the incoming Pokéball and threw the dead crewman in its left arm towards the ball. The ball hit the dead body and quickly opened pulling it inside then falling to the ground. Afterwhich the red blinking light usually seen when a Pokémon was capture became black and exploded near the creatures feet blasting it into the wall of the environment.

As the creature struggle to lift itself up it realized that its right leg was blown off all the way up to its knee causing it to leak out purple goo and roar in agony.

"You imbeciles I told you to not injury the samples like that. What will you do if that were to be the only female of the entire set? Do I have to remind you that the next stage is purely the breeding and creation of the 7th gen?" the head scientist shouted as banged down on the desks in the monitoring room.

"Anyways someone from the other Stations proceed to Station 1 and capture that sample. It has recieved tremendous damage and should pose a threat anymore.

Several crewmen from the other 3 Stations which had already captured and transported their Pokémon came as backup for the other 3 Stations, 1 in Station 1, 4 in Station 5 and 2 in Station 4. The crewman in Station 1 quickly threw a Pokéball at the wounded creature who was now very cautious and guarded itself properly. The creature sliced the ball in half again and tried to stand up. Afterseeing this the crewman quickly threw another ball at it knowing well that it would be able to react quiet as fast. The ball hit it squarely in its chest and sucked it inside then the crewman ran to the ball and instanted picked it up. The ball shook and blinked once then when still.

"What the hell was that about are you truly an idiot, or is it that you just don't like that arm? These mind balls open with enough force to shatter bones", the head scientist spoke in a demeaning manner. "Now get that ball transported and go help out the others.

Meanwhile back in Station 4 the large Ursadoom held the creature in that environment pinned under its foot to the ground and would slightly press down on top of it so that it would dare to struggle. The crewmen were trying to capture the creature and this would make their 5 attempt. As the catcher crewman threw the ball hitting and sucking in the creature they all stared at the blinking light and shaking for the ball until it came to a complete halt. All the crewmen in that Station let out a loud cheer as the catcher went to pick up the ball noticing that underneath the foot of the Ursadoom was bleed and the flesh was dissolved badly.

"Division head a urgent find while battle the Station 4 6th gen creature, the creature appears to have some form of highly potent corrosive", the catcher reported.

"Good information report crewman this will prove helpful when in the breeding process", the head scientist replied.

While this was happening Station 5 the newly born 6th gen was untouched with all the humans laying on the ground as it watched over them.

["You humans created us right? What are we really and for what purpose did you make us?"] the creature spoke directly into the mind of the head scientist who startled at first answered it saying, "You are the result of man trying to create a new type of Pokémon and so far we have succeeded with 6 gens of your kind each with numerous different samples you included."

["I see so the reason why I can hear several loud cries nearby is due to these new born Pokémon like me who are not able to calm the multiple voices of the different creatures which they are made up of. Unlike me they deemed themselves as an existence that is unnecessary and seek silence in any form. I thank you but I don't believe you have the power to contain me and I see no reason to stay here any longer"] the creature continued speaking when suddenly its eyes changed from green to a deep purple glow and it began witnessing images flash into its mind.

The final image to flash into its mind was that of a creature with much similarities to itself but instead having solely a shield on its back there were 2 sets of wings one large and one smaller the first set were bird-like with red, orange and black feathers, the tip being black while the red and orange formed a wave like pattern and connected to just below its shoulder blades directly in the center and could be hidden underneath the shield. While the smaller set was located underneath the shield which could be split down the middle and opened to show the hidden wings. These wings were smaller and look bug like with similar color to the other set. The last features which differ from its own was the color of its fur and the long white mane around its neck and going to its underbelly in place of the fin-like structure which were found on the first one waist. The colors were completely different for these two creatures the first one being black and gold while the second had an neat and unique mix of brown on its legs with orange for just around the shoulders going up its neck and to the top of its back at times when not covered in black slashes from behind its neck to its tail bone. Its tail was a fluffy brown puff which reached the ground and its eyes were purple instead.


	3. Psychic Mistress of the 6th Gen, Astanix

Author note: This chapter contains the birth of the Main OC Alcarex. From this chapter on every chapter titled with Alcarex will be containing events of his life. If any new authors join this series their chapter will be titled under their main OC's name and accredited to them. Different authors plot line may and can cross over into other authors plot but with permission. Also still accepting anyone increased in joining this series.

In her vision the creature stood and all fours in on amongst many of its kind readying themself for a battle with humans who had enslaved Pokémon forcing them to attack areas populated by others who befriended their Pokémon.

After awhile the vision faded and the creature regained it senses. She continued her conversaton, ["It appears a reason for me to stay here and aid in your research has arisen. Although I will not be enslaved by your faulty inventions such as Mindballs, and for your next research I be personally choosing my own partner. I will also give you a warning, no matter what you do these us creature you call Chimera Pokémon will eventually be free of you."]

After making this known to the head scientist the creature walked towards one of the Mindball laying on the floor and entered into it. The head scientist ordered the transport and separation of that creature from the other 6th gens.

"We have now successfully contained all the 6th gens after the commander visit in a few days we will be continuing the breeding process. Now! Clean up the mess those crewmen made and record them as deceased", the head scientist instructed as he left the room and made his way to his personal office.

After entering his office the head scientist began sweating buckets from the experience ehe just had. Being only recently added as head of the Research and Development section of Team Chimera he had seen the pervious generations being born with only slight complications such as not being easy to capture but this was extreme. This generation of Chimeras were particularly aggressive directly after being born.

The phone in his office began to ring which caught him by surprise and made him jump slightly. He then walked to the phone, pick it up and answered, "Yes? This is head scientist."

"Dr. Rosten Hughes, I have called on behalf of commander Grande to confirm whether or not the 6th gens have all finished the hatching process safely", a woman's voice inquired.

"Ms. Coremy, Yes the process is now completed with all 6th gens being born successfully although there was major complications which resulted in the deaths of some crewmen and 1st gen battlers. Also one of the 6th gen was severely wounded losing a limb before being captured", head scientist Hughes reported.

"Hmmmm! That is still within our expectations. I shall inform the commander so expect his visit in a few hours", Ms. Coremy stated as she hang up.

"Sigh! After only just experienced this we are faced with the commander's early visit. I must get the breeding section in order and finish the preparations", Dr. Hughes spoke to himself as he walked towards the door and exited.

As he walked down the halls to the elevators Dr. Hughes could feel an intense migraine coming on which then faded as he began to hear words softly inside his head growing louder with each step, ["Doctor I have chosen my breeding partner and you will be performing it right now in secrecy while your commander is not present"] the creature ordered.

["Also I have taken on the job of naming all of those you refer to as 6th gens. Their names are now for Station 1 'Molenthorex', Station 2 'Dolecdatron', Station 3 'Voltergo', Station 4 'Ere Mustika', Station 6 'Rimolurant' and I will give myself the name 'Astanix'. Now these may not be to you humans' likings but you usually have multiple names for things anyways but we Chimeras have taken to these names"] Astanix formerly known as the creature of Station 5 spoke into Dr. Hughes' mind.

The head scientist reached the elevator and opened the door then got inside and went down to the breeding block. After entering this area he quickly made his way to the processing room with a handful of assistances and began preparations for the breeding of Astanix and Rimolurant via Genetical Transfigurational Insemination.

This would usually cause 90% of any breed Pokémon to carry on the best traits of both parents but with lower than 50% successful hatching normally. This success rate was recorded to be less effective with increasing DNA from research performed on the 1st- 3rd gens. The only known successful hatching created was of a 1st gens, Ursadoom and a 3rd gen, Veetox which resulted in the most vemonous creature ever recorded in the history of Chimera research. This creature was dubbed Pestilence Black and shut away in deep slumber inside a large containment field made from researching its mother's womb and Pokéegg.

After finishing the preparations the Chimeras were transported to their appropriate zones and the process began.

"Crewmen procede to restrain the sample Rimolurant and extract its reproductive matter", Dr. Hughes instructed them as they placed shackles around wrist and ankles forcing it to its knees then shoved a huge needle into its body near the base of its tail reaching a few inches inside where it was proven that all male generation Chimeras held their retracted reproductive organs. Rimolurant screeched in pain as the large needle pierce it and began extracting it semen.

"Good now place that sample into the Palace Dome quickly before it enters the impregnation state and causes any damage. Let's hope this generation can also naturally breed with others like the 1st gens", Dr. Hughes ordered one group as another transported the material to Astanix for insemenation.

["This method seems to be worrying the crewmen around is it an inappropiate breeding method or are you trying to angry me?"] Astanix questioned Dr. Hughes.

["I know this might be worrying them but it is mostly because of what to expect from the Chimera that is successfully breed using it. The only successful Chimera from this was too dangerous and killed 100's just to be secured. I also have hope that your offspring may be the ones to prefect this method with"] replied as he ordered the crewmen to begin the insemination.

The crewmen shoved the needle which connect to the semen of Rimolurant into Astanix and Dr. Hughes began type on his computer modifying the fertilized egg of Astanix and Rimolurant for the seemingly best combinations of their genes. After he had finished his modifications the crewmen transported Astanix to the Time Fracture Center which was used to speed pass the pregnancy period and safely complete the eggshell formation. This would usually take a few days to complete. After the egg was formed Astanix displayed a stunning discover about the 6th gens females. Her limbs began to look similar to a humans with fingers and toes and her usually retracted internal reproductive organ pushed out much like a human woman. Her chest began to enlargen to that of a D-cup size and out of the helm on her head flowed long straight dark colored hair speckled with tiny lights causing it to resemble the night sky. Upon seeing this Dr. Hughes ordered Astanix to be quarentined in a solitary confinement as they proceded with the other breeding process.

After Ere Mustika had produced an egg the same change in her could be seen as with Astanix but this time the crewmen who were inside the room began to behave uncontrollably stripping themself down and forcing themselves into anything they could find. The two crewmen restrained Ere Mustika and penetrated her from both side then raped her impregnanting her again. Seeing this Dr. Hughes now understood that the 6th gens could reproduce with just about thing and after producing an egg would automatically transform in a human-like form to accommodate different species and vice versa.

The eggs produced by Ere Mustika and Astanix were taken to the Speed Hatching Center, which had the environments similar to the regular Hatching Center but inside a large Time Fracturing area to reduce the hatching process by 10 times. This Center was rarely used because there was no information about the possible defects it may cause in the newborns.

In a few hours after being placed in Speed Hatching Center the three eggs began to crack. The two eggs from Ere Mustika bursted open spilling blood and guts all over the room while the egg from Astanix which had an oddly pure black color cracked open with a black goo mixed with red and brown mix inside it flowing from the cracks. After a short while of this liquid building up around the egg it become to melt and meld with the liquid.

"Sigh! these are failures huh? Drain that liquid and clean up the room. I guess we will need to lock down this room for good seeing as how its akin to placing an egg inside a microwave oven. Anyways we will be retrying the breeding process with the regular Hatching Center in a few minutes", Dr. Hughes declared as he left the monitor room and returned to his office.

"That is strange ever since Astanix changed its form it has been oddly quiet", Dr. Hughes spoke to himself.

["That is because when I am in that humanoid form it becomes really straining to communicate with others who cannot use telepathy. Now I demand you explain where my child is. I felt his thoughts as he was born but they are now out of my range"] Astanix mentally to Dr. Hughes.

["What the hell are you talking about the egg you produced was a fail and became liquid so we drained it into the cell of the B2-G6-01 experiment which is considered a failure due to its highly corrosive and lethal poison. That liquid is now its meal"] the doctor replied.

["Do you realize what you did that child was alive and will. It was perfect and now it is a meal for such an existence. You will pay for this"] Astanix stated as she influenced the crewmen to release all the caged Chimera Pokémon currently in the facility which then proceded to slaughter and rape all of the crewmen and weaker Chimeras.

As the facilities was enflamed and being destoryed by the rampaging Chimera, the Commander and the 6 other division heads came arrived for the breeding display. The Commander witnessing Astanix cornering Dr. Hughes with intent on ripping him apart and unleased his personal 5th gen chimera who blasted her into the wall and disabled her movement so that she could be recaptured. Upon capturing her personally the Commander declared, "Division Leader! Take what you like and leave quickly we are abandoning this facilities. Also Dr. Hughes you are still necessary for our research to progress but I will not completely overlook this blunder."

Upon capturing all the 6th gens and a few other Chimeras of varying generation the group left the compound to the rampaging creatures and flew off in their cruiser towards the main Headquarters of Team Chimera in the sky above the Novabloom region known as Dracken Star.

Meanwhile deep underground in the containment area of the B2-G6-01 failure (Pestilence Black). The black, red and brown goo flowed down the drain and through the pipes finally landing onto the flooring of the containment area. A sentence resonated deep within the consciousness of the goo, ["My dear child, your have been born and I will grant you the name of Alcarex"] with Astanix's voice.

The goo began to vibrate and spread out thinnly as footsteps approached it. The goo rose up into the air growing to the hieght of about 5' tall then began to solidify and mold itself. The footsteps stopped just infront of the newly forming face of the goo and sniffing noise could be hear coming from a shadowy figure.

"Hehehe! Grrr! So those humans mistakenly threw you away as my meal after you were born huh? It is strange though just what makes you capable of withstanding my miasma?" the shadowy figure spoke to itself thinking that the creature before it could not yet understand anything.


End file.
